


The curse

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they don't find a remedy to the curse the witch threw, Percival might die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curse

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged it non-con since the main character is unconcsious. Just to be on the safe side.
> 
> This was written for Summer Pornathon week 3 challenge 'Fuck or die'.

Merlin frantically leafed through the books they had dragged from the library. There had to be a way to break this curse! Frustratedly, he tossed a book aside and reached for the next, just looking up shortly, seeing that Percival was still lying on his back on the table, being fucked by Elyan. 

He grit his teeth, knowing that the knights were doing their best to save their friend. Unfortunately they had killed the perverted witch who’d thrown the curse or else he’d force her to reverse it. 

Hearing Elyan grunt out his release, he jumped up to check on Percival again. 

“Did it help?” Elyan panted while he tucked himself back in. 

Merlin shook his head. “No change.”

Arthur was pacing the room, looking highly uncomfortable. “This was meant for me. Why did he jump in the way of the curse?”

“He’s a knight of Camelot, Sire, he’d do anything to protect his king.” Gaius shuffled into the room, shoved another book into Merlin’s arms, “Here, my boy,” and then checked on Percival. He threw Gwaine a look. “What are you waiting for? You know there’s only one cure for this, get to work!”

Gwaine’d already stroked himself into hardness and now positioned himself to shove into his friend, not minding that Gaius was still taking Percival’s vital signs. 

Arthur stepped close to Merlin. “Found anything?”

Merlin threw him an impatient look. “Not yet. And it won’t go any faster if you insist on asking every two minutes. You’d better prepare yourself, he took the curse for you, maybe that’s the way to lift it?”

Arthur’s cheeks flushed, but this wasn’t about being shy, this was about saving Percival. The witch had made it clear, he needed to be fucked good and hard or he wouldn’t survive the night. As king, he was responsible for his men, he needed to do everything he could to ensure that this curse was lifted. So he pulled his shirt over his head and tugged his breeches down far enough to take Gwaine’s place once he was finished. 

Gwaine didn’t even bother to tuck himself back in. “Will be ready for a second go if needed. Just…” He sat down nearby.

“What about you, Merlin?”

“What about me?” Merlin didn’t even look up, busy scanning the pages. “Oh, wait! Here…”

Arthur didn’t stop fucking Percival, who only gave some weak grunts while Gaius cooled his forehead with a damp cloth. “What? Tell us, Merlin.”

“Only his true love can reverse the spell.” Merlin looked up, totally lost. How were they supposed to find Percival’s true love before the night ended?

“Alright,” Elyan stepped forward, “it’s obviously not me. And not you either, Gwaine.”

Gwaine crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe if I try again?”

Arthur groaned as he came inside Percival. “Looks…,” he panted, “as if I’m not the one either. Merlin!”

Swallowing hard, Merlin got up. Percival was his friend, too, so he started to shed his clothes, fully aware of all the eyes in the room turned on him. It didn’t seem right to do this to Percival when he was too far gone to object. And with everyone watching. But he needed to do his part to at least try to save him. So he closed his eyes and pretended he didn’t enjoy the hot come-slick opening that surrounded his prick. He found a steady rhythm and it didn’t take long before he came. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Gaius’ worried look. Damn. 

Without a word, Merlin stepped back and let Leon take his place. 

While he tucked himself back in and grabbed his shirt form the floor, he watched Leon carefully positioning himself, running his big hands over Percival’s chest. He had to strain his ears to understand what Leon was whispering. 

“Come back to me, Percival. Please, don’t leave me here all by myself.” 

And then the big knight was making love to the one on the table. He wasn’t just fucking him like the others had, he rolled his hips slowly, caressing the weakened man, pressing little kisses on his sweaty skin. It took a while, but slowly Percival responded. He moved with Leon, rising to meet each thrust, groaning loudly and finally coming in unison with Leon. 

Merlin looked worriedly at Gaius, who started to smile when Percival finally opened his eyes. Cheers erupted in the room and Gwaine muttered about having to go to the market to find the right wedding present.


End file.
